


Orange Juice For "Sick" Suga!

by MiddayDreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Verse, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddayDreamer/pseuds/MiddayDreamer
Summary: Hinata and Suga hang out a lot after they meet. The two cheerful vibes love hanging around each other. Then, Hinata presents as an Alpha and girls from his class that once looked down upon him thinking he was a weak Omega, try to gain him. Sugawara is slowly let out of the loop and spends less and less time with Hinata. After a month, Hinata finally has a free weekend and the two spend it together. Suga, being all too happy to spend time with Hinata, forgets to take his medicine for Omegas. That just causes stuff to happen...Upload Schedule:When I feel like it.On hiatus!!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 97





	1. Alpha You Say?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fanfiction. Also, this is a side hobby, so bear with any grammatical errors or points in the story where I maybe got side tracked. Meh. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been about 3 months into Hinata's first year. He just presented, and his friend, Sugawara loves his newfound scent. However, that can only last so long before Hinata is ushered away by his newfound fangirls who want to court him now that he has presented as an Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my first Haikyuu!! fanfiction!

It has been about 3 months in to the school year. Hinata just presented and is currently being bombarded by people everywhere.

"Wow, Hinata. I never thought little you would be an Alpha."

"I know right? He's so small!"

"But then again he is super cute..."

"I totally agree!!!"

Hinata is happy that people are recognizing that big and tall isn't always going to be definite tag saying "Alpha". He can't wait to tell his club mates about him presenting. He just has to get through class with him being the new fad of the hour. 

At lunchtime, Hinata scurries over to Kageyama's classroom. He hopes that since nobody knows him, he won't be pounced upon. He is partially correct. At least he gets some moments of peace.

"Hinata you dumbass!" Kageyama was scolding, "I don't care if you are an Alpha or a Beta, hell even an Omega! As long as you keep hitting my sets, you won't be in the infirmary!" Hinata is thankful that at least somebody doesn't care that he is all of a sudden an Alpha.

"Thanks for your input, Bakayama!" Hinata sticks out his tongue. "At least you don't care. But then again you only care about volleyball and screaming so..." Hinata is stopped mid thought by a hand grabbing his head. He looks up and sees Kageyama glaring daggers in to his soul.

"Get. Out." Kageyama demands, "NOW!" He then proceeds to throw Hinata out of the classroom. Hinata skids a bit before stopping himself before he slams his head into the window across the hall. Hinata gives a short "Hmph!" before storming off in search of a new lunch spot.

He ends up eating near the club room. He heads in to the solitudes of the gym. It's somewhat quieter and he appreciates that. He then continues to eat his food, not noticing somebody approaching. 

_Suga's POV(Note: The story is still 3rd person!)_

Sugawara was doing some self study during his lunch. Daichi had lunchroom duty and Asashi was with Nishinoya. Suga didn't have the heart to interrupt Asashi, and he knew getting in Daichi's way would get him nowhere but shuddering at his glare. 

He decided that he'd go to the clubroom. It was fairly peaceful when club activities weren't going on. He enjoyed the clubroom. Since he was a 3rd year, he had three years to practically make it his domain. However, since he was an Omega, he wouldn't dare claim the territory. Instead, he made a pile of his clothes and other items in the far corner of the room. It was his nest at school. He mostly just lounged there while he worked.

He started to work on his language arts when he caught a whiff of a nice smell. He knew Alphas were supposed to smell nice to Omegas, just like Omegas were supposed to smell nice to Alphas. He tried ignoring the smell to continue on his studying. But, the smell came closer and closer. 

He couldn't focus anymore, and he decided to go in search of the nice aroma. He opened the clubroom door and was practically assaulted by how much more powerful the smell was without the door blocking it or the many other teammates' sweaty scents around the room. He knew the scent was close. He walked towards the smell in an almost dazed way. He rounded a corner and found himself at the front of the gym.

He went towards the gym and then stopped. The smell was behind the gym door. He inches closer and closer. His nose getting more and more whiffs of the sweet scent. He opens the door only to hear an "Ack!" as he looks down to a startled Hinata holding the back of his head.

"Ow!" Hinata groans. He looks up and is dumbfounded when he sees Suga looking back. "Suga-senpai?"

Suga also shocked. "Hinata?"

Suga helps Hinata up. "I'm so sorry, Hinata. I didn't know you were the one who smelled." Suga gives his classic gentle smile. A smile that calms almost anybody. 

Hinata's eyes go wide. "Wait, I smell?" Hinata then raises his arm and smells under his armpit. "I don't smell anything."

 _Bless him. He doesn't know about his scent. Wait, Hinata never had a scent? What._ Suga is busy thinking about Hinata's newfound scent that he doesn't hear Hinata calling him to snap out of it. Eventually, Suga snaps out of it and looks at Hinata. 

Hinata gives a playful eye roll. "Finally! Now then, Suga-senpai, I wanted to tell you something. Well, I wanted to tell everybody, but you know, that can wait till club time. Anyway! Since I found you, I might as well tell you! I finally presented!" Hinata is practically jumping for joy as he says this. "I'm an Alpha, Suga-senpai!"

Sugawara smiles, "Wow, Hinata. That's amazing!" _So that explains the smell._

Hinata smiles brightly. "Yeah! Oh and I wanted to ask you, what are you doing here Suga-senpai?"

"I was studying in the clubroom when I smelled your newfound scent. I was curious." _And it smelled really, really good._

"Oh! That's what you meant by I smell!" Hinata looked surprised. "I guess I'm new to all of this stuff. Heh." He rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. 

"I was also wondering," Suga began, "What are you doing here, Hinata?"

"Oh! I was trying to get away from the girls in my class. They were like _gawaah_ and _aaaargh_ once they found out I was an Alpha. I tried to find safety in Bakayama's classroom, but he threw me out because he's a jerk." Hinata then began making wild hand motions to try better portraying what happened. "Then I just came here."

Suga just laughed softly, "Well, that sounds like quite a day," Suga then set a hand on Hinata's shoulder, "Hey, don't sweat it. I'm sure the girls will get over this eventually."

Hinata looks up hopeful at Suga and smiles again. "Thanks, Suga-senpai!" Hinata then gets up and packs up his lunch, "Well, I'd best get back to class before I'm screamed at. See you later, Suga-senpai!" Hinata runs off in the direction of the first year classrooms. 

Suga is watching while smiling the whole time. "Yeah." He mumbles. "See you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning to upload weekly. Maybe every Sunday. I have no clue. Stay tuned!


	2. Sorry, I'm Busy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after Hinata presents and everybody he knows knows that Hinata is an Alpha, Hinata starts getting busier and busier. Apart from club activities, Suga is seeing Hinata less and less, and he doesn't like that. He knows Hinata is with the girls, and he maybe just a little bit, may be jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed! I’m so so sorry!!!

Suga lay on his bed, deep in thought about what he should be doing. It wasn’t even 21:00(9pm), and he wasn’t tired. He just lay there thinking about the day.

For starters, his sweet kohai now smells sweet as well as looking sweet. And, he doesn’t know what he’s doing. And on top of both of those things, he’s being swarmed and Suga can’t spend time with Hinata!

Suga knows he shouldn’t be all out paranoid about all this, but he can’t help it. He doesn’t like Hinata being busier, and he definitely doesn’t like Hinata being swarmed with people that aren’t clubmates or normally his friend. 

Suga decides to do something about this for his poor kohai! He’ll help Hinata get less busy, and he may just get some time with him instead—not that that’s what he originally wanted or anything!

_Hinata’s POV_

Hinata got back to his class without getting yelled out. Phew. After class, he was packing up when he was approached by somebody in his class, Molly? Macy? Whatever. Molly came up to Hinata and began talking _to him_ when not but two days ago, she probably didn’t know he existed apart from that guy who has orange hair and is stupid.

”Hey, Hinata,” she began, “You want to hang out with us?” She gestured to her friends a few desks over.

Hinata blinked in confusion, “What?” He didn’t quite understand. They wanted to hang out with him? What was the catch...?

”Do you, Hinata Shouyou,” the girl repeated, “Want to hang out with us?”

”Why? Wait, do I know you?”

The girl made an over dramatic gasp. “I thought you knew your classmates better! I just wanted to hang out.” The girl didn’t stop guilt tripping and asking till Hinata agreed. 

_Friday (5 Days Later)_

Hinata was getting tired of hanging out with complete strangers. He could’ve sworn that a few of them tried lying their heads on his shoulders. He didn’t know why though. During practice, he asked Sugawara for advice.

”Hey, Suga-senpai?” Hinata asked, “What does lying your head on somebody’s shoulder looking at their neck mean? I mean so many girls from my class tried it and I’m confused. They were like _slooooo_ and _smffff_!” 

Suga turned around stared at Hinata. He was shocked Hinata never learned or knew anything regarding the second gender. Oh boy, this was hard to say to Hinata without saying, _Oh they are trying to smell your scent and scent mark you as theirs so no other Omega tries to have you dominate them._

”Hi-Hinata,” Suga stared, “Do you know anything regarding the second genders?” Hinata shook his head and Suga mentally face palmed. He sighed then tried something else. “Hinata, think of a flower. Animals go to the flower because it smells good. In this situation, you’re the flower and those people are the animals. When we present we uhm we gain a more uh a more unique smell and uh the girls must really like yours.” Suga rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Good gosh this was the death of him.

Hinata’s nose scrunched up as he began thinking. Eventually, his eyes brightened and he looked back at Suga. “Oh, like how you smell good, Suga-senpai?” Hinata’s Eyes beamed as if he was hoping he said the right answer on a quiz. 

Suga felt a slight flush coming, but since they were all hot and sweaty, it didn’t matter. “Hinata, when other p-people comment on somebody’s scent and they aren’t family, it uh it is generally linked with fli-flirting and relationships.” Suga looked down to his shoes. 

Hinata stared into space, still confused and still not understanding. But, somehow, he felt like Suga was embarrassed even though Suga seemed perfectly fine. Hinata didn’t think much of it and decided to finish the cool down with Tanaka and Nishinoya. 

After everybody was finished with cool downs, Hinata asked Nishinoya what was happening and Noya just laughed and then patted Hinata on the back. Noya barely contained his laughter as he responded to Hinata’s questions.

”Shouyou, my dear kohai, prepare yourself.” Was all he said before he scurried away to mess with Asahi. 

Shouyou was _still_ clueless, so he asked Daichi. He’d give answers right? Hinata asked Daichi about all the stuff that happened and Daichi grimaced. After a long 10 minute talk that should’ve been 3 ended, Hinata left the gym quiet, red, and maybe, just maybe, thinking about how god Suga smelled. 

Nobody had to know he liked how Suga smelled. Nobody had to know he was maybe sort of a little bit still unsure of all of this. But most of all, nobody had to know Hinata may have been slightly smelling Suga whenever he could as discrete as possible.

He knew he’d get caught sometime sooner or later. But, until then, he’d enjoy basking in the scent that Hinata became so fond of. 

Once Hinata got home, he ran up the stairs, took a shower, then nose dived on his bed, face burying deep into his pillow. After contact with the soft pile below him, Hinata began to fall into a quick slumber.

He’d deal with all of this in the morning. For now, he let the tiredness of the week consume him and pull him in to his nightly duty of sleep。Hinata’s breathing slowed and his body went limp. Sleep was now among him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll upload weekly. Hopefully...


	3. Hinata Contemplates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata goes home after hearing what Daichi has to say. He goes to his room to do some self study about the secondary genders only to go to bed with to much in his mind to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Hinata heads home after his talk with Daichi. He greets his mother and Natsu before he rushes upstairs and heads to his room. 

Once in his room, he turns on his computer and opens his web browser. His first search is " _What are secondary genders?_ ". He clicks the first link and starts reading:

_"In our society, we all have our basic male/female gender dynamics. But, we also have our **secondary genders**. These secondary genders have a big role on **hormonal developments** during puberty in adolescents. There are three different genders within the secondary genders. There are: **Alphas** , **Betas** , and **Omegas**. Contrary to popular belief, Alphas are not always tall, strong, and dominating. Omegas also aren't always weak, small, and intimidated. The most common gender is Beta, followed by Alpha, and eventually Omega. Omegas comprise roughly 10% of the worldwide population, Alphas about 15%, and Betas 75%. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas all have enhanced senses of smell and have personalized scents as opposed to humans 100 years ago who had poor senses of smell unable to sense the different scents..._"

Hinata kept reading and reading. He didn't find anything of much use and was about to sign off when he stumbled upon a certain paragraph:

" _ **Scents** act differently depending on one's gender. Betas have basic smelling scents and do not stand out much. Betas do have enough differentiation to tell between other Betas, but not all have strong enough **scent glands** to spread their scent or " **mark** " territory. _

_Alphas on the other hand, have bigger scent glands that can spread his or her scent farther and in stronger proportions. Alphas scents usually smell appealing to Omegas. An Alpha's scent can calm a stressed Omega as well as cause Omegas to be "pet-like". Omega will usually never naturally be so submissive. All people are born the same in personality._

_Finally, Omegas have smaller scent glands than Alphas, but bigger than a Betas. Omega's scents work differently though. An Omega's scent can carry the **Omega's emotions** as well as **pheromones**. Omega's emotions can only be smelled by Alphas, and only close Alphas(family or close friends) can detail more subtle emotions in an Omega. When an Omega rubs their neck against an Alpha's neck, the Omega is trying to scent the Alpha to tell other Omegas that the Alpha is his or hers and already "off the market". This also works vice versa for Alphas doing this action to Omegas..._"

By now, Hinata was red in the face and very, very embarrassed that he didn't know sooner. He went to bed thinking about a lot of things. 

Did he like Suga-senpai due to him liking his scent? Were those girls hitting on him? Was what Hinata doing offensive to Suga-senpai? Hinata kept thinking of more and more questions questioning everything he did or what the others were doing.

Hinata just lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, not sleeping. He eventually turned his head to see his small desk clock reading 02:14 in the morning. He felt tired. He felt confused. He also felt embarrassed. But, that didn't matter once he reached the realms of slumber. Hinata eyes grew heavier and heavier on his trek there, but it eventually paid off with a sleeping Hinata, sleeping his cares away.

The next morning when Hinata woke up, he headed to the park to practice his sets(because we all know he sucks at those! ;) Sorry, Hinata!). Once he got there, he got straight in to practicing to try to forget what he learned last night. He didn't need that messing with his volleyball life and getting to be in the way. 

Hinata was too consumed in his volleyball-ing, that he didn't realize somebody was approaching him.

"Hey, Hinata," 

Hinata turned his head only to have the ball fall on his head. He looked up at the person after wincing a bit to see a certain grey-haired senpai.

"S-s-suga-senpai?" Hinata stuttered. "H-hey."


	4. Confrontations...Or Maybe Not...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata literally tries to confront Suga about all of this stuff, but his classmates(more so the girls) keep separating them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WAITING!!!

_ Okay,  _ Hinata thought,  _ I can do this. Just talk to Suga-senpai and get it over with. _ Hinata turned to face Sugawara who approached him. “Hey, S-suga-senpai! I was ju-just practicing! What about you? Heh…”  _ Real smooth, Hinata. Real smooth. _

Suga, oblivious to Hinata’s internal peril, just smiled sweetly and responded. “I was taking a walk in the park before school tomorrow.” Suga trailed off staring at a tree in the distance. “Hey, Hinata? Mind if I practice too?” Suga asked suddenly.

Hinata took a double-take.  _ Why must this be happening! Yes or no? I don’t know! Maybe both? Wait, is both even a possibility? Ugh! _

Suga snickered as Hinata internally faced himself, bringing Hinata out of his own thoughts. Hinata jerked his head up and stared at Suga with curious eyes.

“Hey, Suga-senpai?” Hinata began. “Can we talk?”

Sugawara blinked. “Sure…” Suga responded.  _ What does he want to know? _

Hinata took a deep breath and exhaled quite audibly. “Okay, so I was wond-”

“Hey, Hinata!” Hinata was interrupted by someone. Hinata turned his head to face the owner of the voice. The voice’s owner was some girl from his class, Sakura. Sakura approached Hinata and Suga and stood front and center of Hinata, oblivious that she was blocking Suga.

“I can’t believe I found you here!” she exclaimed. “I want to know, do you want to hang out maybe?”

Hinata backed up. “Um, I’m kind of hanging out with my friend already. Heh. This,” Hinata motioned towards Suga behind her, “is my friend from volleyball, Sugawara Koshi, or Suga-senpai!” Hinata smiled. “We’re already hanging out, and it’d be rude if I left.”

Sakura pouted. “Hmph. That’s not nice rejecting a woman, Hinata. You should know better!” Sakura crossed her arms and puffed out her bottom lip. “I’m sure that your friend can hang with you later. Let’s hang! Come on!”

Hinata glanced past Sakura to look at Suga. “Uhm. I am sorry! I’m sorry, Sakura! I didn’t mean to sound mean! I just did not want to be rude to my friend, you know?” Hinata gave Suga an apologetic look, “I’m sorry Suga-senpai, but I don’t want to be mean, so I’m going to hang with Sakura for a bit. We can talk later.” Hinata smiled sheepishly before trudging away from Suga, Sakura in tow. 

Suga just stood there.  _ Out of all the things to happen, Hinata gets sucked up again?! _ Suga took some deep breaths and walked away smiling, hiding his true annoyance behind his facade. He’d get to hang out with Hinata eventually. He hoped.

_ Hinata’s POV _

It’d been a few hours of Hinata hanging out with some girls from his class. Hinata only knew maybe two out of the 8 people there. He didn’t want to be rude, but he didn’t want to stay either. He eventually was able to slip out of the group and head home. Once home, he headed upstairs and decided to try confronting Suga again tomorrow after morning practice.

Hinata showered after that. Eventually, he made his way into pjs and into bed. Hinata fell asleep quickly. 

When Hinata awoke to the small slit of light coming in from his window, he pulled his blanket over his head only to remember what he was planning to do. Hinata practically jumped out of his bed and got ready for the day, racing against himself.(Since Kageyama couldn’t race him for this.)

Hinata was ready for the day about 15 minutes earlier than he usually was. That left him with time to think about how he’d tell Suga about his feelings and about how he liked Suga’s scent. Hinata trudged to school, taking more time than usual to think. Considering he started earlier than normal, he still got to the gym around the same time as he would have if he had run against Kageyama.

Hinata ran to the gym and set his stuff down. Then, he ran a lap around the court to wake himself up. After his lap, he spotted Suga and headed towards him.  _ Might as well talk to him before practice rather than after. _ Hinata thought as he approached Suga.

“Suga-senpai!” Hinata called as he drew nearer, “Are you free to speak right now?” Hinata asked. Hinata then noticed Daichi and Asahi were there too, “Oh, hey senpais! Daichi-senpai. Asashi-senpai.” Hinata did a curt bow before he looked back to Suga with questioning eyes waiting for him to give Hinata a response on whether he was free to talk as of now. 

Suga sighed, “Not now, Hinata. We third years are in the middle of considering if we’ll participate in the spring or if we’ll leave it to you first and second years. Sorry. We can talk after practice, okay?”

Hinata “hmph”ed before storming off to pester Kageyama. Practice started soon after, and Hinata forgot to ask Suga during their break. Eventually, the end of practice came, and Hinata was looking for Suga before he left for school. Apparently, Suga was doing the same.

“Ah, Hinata,” Suga called as he spotted Hinata. “What did you want to talk about?” Suga asked as he arrived in front of Hinata.

“Oh well, um. I wanted to tell you tha-”

“Oh! Hinata!” somebody interrupted. “I didn’t see you there! Hey!” The person approached Hinata and Suga. After the figure was close enough and clear enough to see, Hinata noticed the person as another girl from his class, Sakura’s best friend, Tinupei. Tinupei waved with speed that questioned if she’d had coffee. “Do you want to walk to class together? Eh. Eh. Eh?” Tinupei elbowed Hinata in his side as she joked with him. 

Hinata groaned internally.  _ Just as I was about to tell Suga-senpai! Ugh! _ “Well you see, Tinupei, I’m in the middle of speaking with my friend. It’s kind of important.”

Tinupei didn’t get the memo. Instead she complained. “Aw c’mon! Why not just tell him later? Let’s go!” Tinupei didn’t wait for a response from Hinata. Instead, she grabbed his wrist and began to drag him towards the first year classrooms. 

Hinata mouthed “sorry” to Suga as he was dragged away.

_ I wonder if I’ll ever get to tell him.  _ Hinata pondered.  _ I hope I can eventually. _

While Hinata was being pulled away, Suga just stared.  _ I wonder what he wants to tell me. Hm? _


End file.
